Merlin Marella
|sexuality=Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Telekinesis Enchantment |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Merlin Marella (マーリン・マレッラ Mārin Marerra) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where she is ranked second in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. Appearance Like her mother and brother Alexis has brown eyes, orange hair and a fair complexion. Her hair is currently cut rather short and it frames her face with a strand slightly curled inward. She is described as being very beautiful by those around her but she is well-known for having a "terrible" personality. She does not consistently wear the same outfit nor does she retain the same hairstyle, frequently changing both as she sees fit. Personality She is highly confident in her unquestionable strength and is quite bratty and arrogant, having very little patience. Even though she rarely attends meetings (when she does she usually arrives late) she does not like others being late and will berate those that are for their tardiness. She has shown to be quite manipulative and cunning, leading people to believe that she is a sweet and naïve innocent girl in order to take advantage of them. She takes pride in her physical appearance and is unafraid to flaunt her "assets" for personal gain and she is confident that she can get whatever she wants from the many people that are after her. Relationships Seznam is one of the few people Merlin actually respects. |-| Magic Council= |-| Garrison= |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Contrary to her slim and womanly figure, Alexis possesses a considerable amount of physical strength, enough to beat people up easily even without any kind of magic. Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the second most powerful member of the ten wizard saints, Merlin possesses an increidbly large quantity of magic power. Magic Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Telekinesis is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. As one would expect of a master of this magic, Merlin can fly at incredibly high speeds, create powerful telekinetic barriers, fire physic blasts, apply immense force and telekinetically lift and move tremendous amounts of weight with minimal effort. As a highly advanced user of this magic, Merlin has access to what is commonly referred to as Tactical Telekinesis (タクティクル テレキネシス Takutikuru Terekineshisu), whereby she uses her mastery of telekinesis to augment her physical attributes to superhuman levels by creating a net of physic energy around person. The only telekinesis user that could be considered on her level is Tsubaki Orphne, but even she admits her own telekinetic powers are no match for Merlin's. Enchantment ( Enchanto lit. Annexing Technique): This is a Caster Magic and core skill that is fairly uncommon in the current era of magic. Described as "bestowing and affixing one's Magic", Enhancement allows the user to harness the magical power through connection to the Soul's relation to the spiritual flow of nature, enabling one to therein influence their own body or the external environment with their power. Merlin is an extremely proficient user of this type of magic, being considered a High Enchanter ( Hai Enchantā). Assorted Others Equipment Gallery alexisoutfit2.png alexispic10.png|Merlin's first beach outfit. alexisbeach.png|Merlin's second beach outfit. alexispic14 (2).png alexispic15 (2).jpg|Merlin's tattoo. alexispic16 (2).png|Merlin at age 8. alexisoutfit6.png merlinpic23.png merlinpic21.png merlinpic24 (2).jpg Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Nami from the "One Piece" series.